


When the Sun Sets, the Sea Turns Orange

by AliceCarroll



Series: Mermaids [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Meeting, Fluff, Mermaids au, encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCarroll/pseuds/AliceCarroll
Summary: When Jumin Han got the fishing web out of the sea he wasn’t expecting to find what he did.





	1. Meeting at the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here comes a new collection of short stories about mermaids. I hope you like it <3

When Jumin Han got the fishing web out of the sea he wasn’t expecting to find what he did.

“I beg your pardon,” he politely said after staring at her for some seconds and put her back in the water.

He expected the mermaid to swim away, but she put her hands on the side of the boat and spoke up.

“Thank you,” she said, and then she went away.

Jumin brought a hand to his heart, feeling that had been the first time someone had thanked him wholeheartedly, and he knew returning the beautiful mermaid to the water had been worth it. What he didn’t know is that the mermaid had stared back at him, her fears washed away by those black calm eyes, and that when he put her back in the sea she had almost felt disappointed. He didn’t also know that she had recognised him as the child she had saved some years ago, when he was playing alone in the beach and a wave almost drowned him.

But the mermaid did know all this and when she saw that child had grown into such a kind-hearted adult, she felt some kind of warmth in her chest she couldn’t define. Besides, those eyes.

Jumin was lying on the couch, thinking about the mermaid. He wanted to know more of her. He needed to see her again. How could he find out something about mermaids? Maybe there was a way to take her home? She seemed to know English, so probably he could talk to her, get to an agreement and take her home with him. She would love Elizabeth 3rd and it was probable that she hadn’t seen a cat in her life, which was certainly awful. He thought about people in which he could rely to ask about mermaids. Who would be strange enough to have some knowledge on that field? He took his phone with an idea.

“God 707 speaking!” Luciel’s voice was heard at the other side of the phone. “If you need some help with cats, say ‘Elly’. If you need some help with your garden, say ‘Pricklepoe’. If you need some help with mermaids, say ‘Luciel is a genius’.”

“Luciel is a genius,” he replied, too confused about what ‘pricklepoe’ meant as to really pay attention to what he was saying.

“You’ve selected ‘help with mermaids.’ To confirm the option, please say ‘wish I could be part of that world.’ To go back to the menu, please say ‘I was kidding, I’m not interested in mermaids. Luciel, how was your day?’.”

“Wish I could be part of that world,” Jumin said, noting down on a notebook to tell Jaehee to research about pricklepoes.

“You’ve selected ‘the little mermaid’ option. Wait some minutes and someone will attend you.”

Some music he couldn’t recognise started to play. It said something about a ‘gangnam style.’

“Luciel, I don’t have time for this,” Jumin suddenly realised with a sigh.

“Ok, sorry,” he laughed. “What do you need to know about mermaids?”

“I found one this morning and I wanted to know whether I could keep her or not.”

Seven nodded, even though Jumin couldn’t see it, and caressed his invisible, and actually inexistent, beard.

“I see, I see,” Luciel proceeded. “Well, I don’t know if the mermaid will agree to this –she probably will, though, for this story needs to be more than one chapter long –but if she agrees to go with you, you should keep her in water from the sea. There should be some sand and shells if possible too.”

“I see, thank you, Luciel.”

“What can I say except you’re welcome?”

He hung up, never asking Seven about his day, which somehow bothered him (nah, just kidding), and called Assistant Kang to ask her to contact the maintenance service as soon as possible to go to his house. He would fill the swimming pool with water, sand and rocks, if necessary, from the sea after filtering it so it was as clean as possible, and would try to find the mermaid himself to try to convince her to go to his house. He would also prepare a kind of big fish tank with wheels to carry her all the way home, which he would do himself just in case the mermaid wasn’t comfortable around humans.

The next day, the mermaid ventured to go to the same place where he had met that man the day before. She ventured closer to the shore, carefully, for she didn’t want to be discovered by any other human, and there she saw him. She startled, blushing, and hid part of her face under the water, leaving only her green eyes out to watch him. Apparently, the human had seen her, for he advanced with his boat towards her.

“Good morning,” he politely greeted her. The mermaid nodded. “Would you like to come with me?” he said, giving her his hand. The mermaid looked at him in disbelief. “I promise I won’t hurt you. I’ve already prepared a convenient place for you to stay and there won’t be more humans than I if that disturbs you. Moreover, I will let you return to the sea the moment you wish so,” he said, as if he were writing a contract.

The mermaid took his hand, more than willing to go with him after what he said, and he tenderly helped her on the boat, taking her in his arms and putting her in the tank. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

“Thank you,” he said.

She shook her head.

“It’s the less I can do for you after what you did yesterday,” the mermaid shyly replied.

“I didn’t mean you to feel obliged to come with me,” he told her, worried.

“Oh, no,” she exclaimed. “I’m really happy you came to look for me.”

An embarrassing silence formed between them and the mermaid felt like dying from the embarrassment after saying those words until she heard the human chuckling.

“I’m glad that is the case.”

The mermaid’s heart started to beat faster and she understood she had fallen in love.


	2. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mermaid arrives to Jumin's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes chapter 2! The chapters of these stories are shorter than usual, so I will upload frequently.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

He lifted her in his arms and put her down in the swimming pool as carefully as possible. The mermaid let go of him and swam around, exploring what seemed was going to be her new home for a while. She smiled. It was obviously smaller than the sea, but she could still exercise herself swimming and the water was warm and even clearer than the sea.

“Is it to your liking?” Jumin asked.

“It is,” she smiled, swimming closer to him. “Thank you.”

He arched the corners of his mouth slightly.

“You’re welcome. May I introduce you to Elizabeth 3rd? She doesn’t really like water, but I think she will like you.”

The mermaid’s heart stopped for a moment. Did he keep another woman in his house? What kind of relationship did they have?

“Sure,” she said.

Jumin went back inside and the mermaid waited for him, expectant. What kind of woman would she be? He went out of his house with something in his arms. Wow. She didn’t expect her to be so... hairy? How old was she?

“This is Elizabeth 3rd,” he introduced her, lowering her down to the floor near the swimming pool so that the mermaid could pet her.

“Mmm... Nice to meet you.”

She melted at those curious big blue eyes which started at her. She touched her pink nose with a finger and Elizabeth smelled and licked it, making the mermaid fall in love for the second time that day.

“She’s a cat,” Jumin said.

“It’s the first time I see one,” the mermaid chuckled, understanding her mistake. Jumin smiled at her laughter. “She’s so cute.”

He couldn’t help but blushing slightly at the mermaid’s look of affection.

“I’m glad you have a refined taste,” he cleared his throat. “I still don’t know your name.”

“Mermaids don’t have names,” she replied. “What’s yours?”

“I’m Jumin Han,” he said, offering her his hand. “Nice to meet you,” she gave him her hand, somehow puzzled, and Jumin shook it.

“Nice to meet you too, Jumin Han.”

“You can call me only Jumin,” he smiled.

“Ok, Jumin,” she shyly smiled, feeling comfortable.

“I can’t help but feeling bad for calling you just ‘mermaid’,” he insisted. “How do you want me to call you?”

The mermaid shrugged.

“I don’t know, names are not that important for mermaids.”

“Maybe I could show you a list of names?” he said, standing up right away and going back to his home.

He went out with two books.

“This is for names and this is for surnames. Of course, only if you are ok with it,” he suddenly realised. “I can call you mermaid if you want to.”

She chuckled.

“It’s okay, I’m curious about how does it feel to be called by a name,” she smiled.

She passed the sheets of the book and finally decided.

“Narumi Shin is a beautiful name,” Jumin agreed, smiling.

He looked at her from the balcony of his room, her bright orange hair and tail swimming, the reflections of the water creating beautiful and almost mysterious forms in her body. He had found the most perfect creature in the world and she had accepted to go with him. He couldn’t believe his own luck. He sighed, hoping she would stay forever. He had to find a way to get to work besides her. His head hurt. He didn’t think that was possible. He decided to go downstairs to talk to Narumi and distract himself from his thoughts.

“Do you like being here?” he asked the mermaid.

She swam towards him, putting her hands at the edge of the swimming pool. He had sat with his legs in the water, since he was still wearing his swimming suit and a hoodie, and Narumi couldn’t help but glancing at his legs from time to time, curious.

“I do,” she answered. “The temperature of the water is really nice. Do you want to join me?” she asked.

To her surprise, he took off his hoodie, his bare chest shinning in the moonlight, and got into the water.

“You’re right,” he smiled. “It is quite nice in here.”

The mermaid blushed, not knowing what to say. He submerged completely in the water and she started to panic when some time happened and he hadn’t gone out yet, so she decided to pull him out herself.

“Are you okay?” she asked, worried.

He chuckled.

“I am,” he replied. “Humans can stay more than five seconds under the water.”

The mermaid blushed at her mistake.

“I-It just reminded me of that other time,” she tried to justify herself.

“Which time?” Jumin asked, puzzled.

“You were just a kid,” she replied. “You were playing on the sea, on your own, and a wave almost drowned you. Fortunately, I was there to take you out of the water and back to the shore.”

Jumin blinked in disbelief.

“I thought it had been a dream.”

“It was real.”

He smiled.

“I’m glad you’re real.”

The water was lighted by the silver moon and their eyes shone with a light of their own. The mermaid blushed but swam closer to him.

“I’m glad I got to save you.”

“I hope you realise that I am not that kid anymore,” Jumin suddenly said, his tone serious.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

She looked up at him and saw his intense gaze upon her, his mouth shut in a thin line. She caressed his lips absentmindedly.

“I prefer it when you smile,” she said. Her hand moved to his cheek and he leaned into her touch. “I know you’re not that lonely kid anymore, but you’re still on your own. Even in this big house. Why?”

“You’re alone too,” he looked at her.

“Mermaids wander on their own in the sea.”

“I don’t feel lonely now.”

She stared into his eyes and his look trapped her. He put his forehead on hers, and she put her arms round his neck.

“Human, do you know how to kiss?” she asked, more to herself that to him.

“I do.”

She moved closer to him so that the tip of their noses touched and Jumin closed his eyes, letting a faint sigh escape his mouth.

“I’ve never kissed before.”

“It sounds as if you wanted me to show you.”

The mermaid bit her lower lip.

“I don’t,” Jumin opened his eyes with a look of disappointment. “I don’t want you to show me. I want you to kiss me.”

He startled, but soon tilted his head to the right and met her lips with his, almost caressing more than kissing them. He looked at her again and took her chin with his hand, caressing her lower lip to part it from the upper slightly, and kissed her again, lovingly and carefully, as if she were going to break or leave is he was too rough.

The mermaid embraced him tighter and his arms finally returned the hug, her right hand on her hair and the left on her back, pressing her lightly towards him. They broke the kiss and Jumin looked again into her eyes. No, he was not lonely now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narumi Shin is not my OC! I didn't want to spoil it for you, but it's actually Firei's OC -thank you for letting me borrow your wonderful OCs, darling <3\. If you're liking this, go a check her fics, they are truly amazing!!!
> 
> Again, thank you for reading and look forward to the next chapter!


	3. With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin hates the thought of parting from Narumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the penultimate chapter of this story! Pls, let me know in the comments if you like it or have any suggestions!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

Jumin delayed his return two days more. He would have liked to postpone it forever, but Assistant Kang really seemed to be at the verge of suicide. Her voice didn’t have the usual tints of badly-hidden desperation it usually had when he delayed meetings or suggested new cat projects, but it sounded really tired. He felt bad for his employees and even his father was starting to get upset, but he didn’t want to abandon her and they hadn’t come out with a way of taking her with him that was discreet. He trusted Driver Kim, but the journey would be far too long for her to spend it in the tank, she would feel asphyxiated. She said she didn’t mind if she could be with him, which made him the happiest of men, but this happiness went away at the thought of having his beloved mermaid in a tank full of unclean water and too small for her to move freely for more than three hours.

He went back to the swimming pool, sighing, and found her petting Elizabeth 3rd affectionately. The sight only was enough for him to feel better. She raised her look when she saw him approaching and gave him a radiant smile full of happiness, which made him smile back. He went into the swimming pool and wrapped his arms round the mermaid’s waist.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, kissing his neck.

Narumi let out a sigh.

“I’m fine, but are you?” he hummed, burying his face in Narumi’s neck. “You can tell me, you know?”

He sighed.

“I’m afraid I really should go back to work, though it goes against all my desires.”

The mermaid hugged him.

“You can just leave me here and come back whenever you have some spare time,” the mermaid said trying to sound secure, but her voice cracked a little.

“There’s no way I could do that,” he said in a serious tone, looking at her again.

“I wouldn’t move from here,” she smiled. “I will always wait for you.”

“No,” he stated. “I’m not leaving you behind.”

Jumin kissed her and she melted in the kiss. It was one of their long slow kisses, none of them willing to let go, one of those kisses that ended up turning passionate and that made Narumi reach down to the growing excitement of her lover.

“I wish I could be human,” she sighed.

“You are perfect the way you are,” Jumin replied, looking deep into her eyes.

“But I want to be with you.”

He thought for a minute.

“Do you really mean it?”

“About being with you? Of course.”

“About being human.”

Narumi looked at him, confused.

“Can I turn into a human?”

“I don’t know, but I could check.”

“Do it,” she urged him. “Please,” Jumin got out of the swimming pool. “Wait, take me with you,” he took her in his arms and put her in the tank, taking her to the building. “What is your plan?” she asked.

“I was interested in magic and witchcraft since I was little,” he replied. “As a result, I own several of the most useful books and manuals about it. One of them narrates the legend about the witch of the sea.”

“I know about her,” Narumi said. “She’s a mermaid that lives on a cave in the reef. I don’t know if it’s true, but my parents told me about her. She’s the only mermaid to live in a set place and she never goes out of it. She has all kinds of potions and artefacts.”

“And one of those potions can turn mermaids into human,” Jumin told her.

“And does that book say how to do it?”

“It does,” he took an old-looking book from one of the shelves. Its cover was full of moss and the pages were dark and spoilt, the ink barely visible. “This book was found some years ago in the sea near the reef.”

“Near the witch’s home,” Narumi whispered.

“Exactly, and that makes sense.”

He showed her the book. It had all kinds of formulae and notes written in it, some drawings of plants too, but Narumi couldn’t read most of it, she barely knew how.

“This is amazing.”

Jumin started to pass the pages and found one with the formula of the potion that could turn her into a human.

“Are you sure you want this?” he asked and she nodded. “There is a side effect of the potion,” he said. “It binds the soul of the one who drinks it to the one who makes it.”

The mermaid smiled, blushing.

“Our souls are already conjoined.”

Jumin blushed and smiled lightly, and prepared the drink. When it was ready, he took her in his arm and sat her on the couch, her bright orange tail covered by a banked. She drank it without hesitating a second, looking at Jumin’s eyes. She started to shiver when she finished, and Jumin took her in his arm, embracing her reassuringly until she suddenly broke the embrace and inhaled deeply only to fall back on Jumin’s arms, almost exhausted. The orange of her hair became less shiny and her eyes became of a beautiful light-brown.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, caressing her hair lovingly.

She looked up at him, smiling.

“Good, but tired,” she replied.

He smiled.

“How do your legs feel?”

“Weird,” she chuckled.

“Try to move them,” Jumin chuckled too.

She did so, and though it was quite weird to move two different extremities down there, it didn’t feel bad. She laughed.

“This is so, so strange.”

Jumin kissed her hair, chuckling.

“You’ll get used to it,” he said.

“Oh,” she suddenly laughed. “There’s a curious spot between my legs...”

“Let me help you with that,” he interrupted her, taking her in his arms to carry her to the bedroom, where he gave her a useful lesson about human anatomy.


	4. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight to Jumin and the mermaid's everyday life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the shortest since I only wanted to give you a general view of Jumin and Narumi's life after she turns into a human.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos and, please, look forward to the rest of the stories!

Life together was comfortable and warm. 

Narumi expressed her desire to study and Jumin hired the best teachers to show her the basics, though she never started a degree. She lived in the penthouse with him and met the RFA two or three days after arriving there since Jumin wanted her to get acquainted with his friends just in case she needed some company while he was working. He took her to most of his business travels and she enjoyed visiting the new cities a lot. As she was used of travelling the seas alone, she didn’t mind doing the same thing in the foreign cities while Jumin was working. Nevertheless, what they really enjoyed the most were those lazy afternoons at home in which she would lay on Jumin’s chest as he caressed her back with one hand and petted Elizabeth 3rd with the other.

His father, too, had loved her. It had been quite difficult at first since she didn’t have any relatives or known origin, so his father was suspicious, but he ended up opening up to her warmth and innocence.

Yoosung taught her how to play videogames and it was thanks to one of them that she met the people who turned into her best friends.

Narumi would have never imagined she would have become a human. She would have never imagined she would have a name, friends and a new family. She would have never imagined how soft cats were, how delicious chocolate was, and how much she would long for another person’s company. What she didn’t know was that Jumin would have never imagined he would get to love someone as much as he loved her, and would go to sleep every night feeling her warmth beside him and with the belief that his life had reached perfection the moment he had taken a mermaid out of the sea.


End file.
